You are a Terrible Influence
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Neither the angel or demon know how to react after a strange night of drunk fun. However, after a little walk it soon becomes clear that both are ineffably bad influences on each other. A/C


**AN: Just a quick little one-shot for Good Omens which I have just finished. God it was so good! Working on my other stories but I honestly couldn't sleep and this just sort of popped up. Enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Crowley and Aziraphale walked side by side through the park like they always did. To the humans of the world and probably most of the demons and angels as well, today was pretty normal and everything was going as it should after the aversion of the apocalypse. For the angel and demon that had been on Earth since the beginning though, things were defiantly not normal.

To those who knew them, they might think things were normal. They had just come from the Ritz and were planning to go back to Aziraphale's book shop to have a drink after their walk. This was all good and swell but it was what had happened yesterday that both couldn't quite get the memory out of their heads.

Both had ended up at Aziraphale's book shop near the end of the day and started drinking as usual. However, even drunk, Aziraphale was still clearly an angel from how he talked and the fact that he never did anything really very stupid while he was drunk.

Until last night of course.

Both were pretty sure that they hadn't drank more than usual and they hadn't tried anything new either. Yet, at about half past seven, Aziraphale had begun kissing Crowley and he had completely let the angel do just that.

Hell, he had even pulled Aziraphale on to his lap as if to make matters worse. Maybe it hadn't really been the alcohol and maybe it had just been the relief that the apocalypse was really over. Of course, it could've always happened simply because Crowley had really been ineffably in love with the angel for ages and just hadn't been able to think of a good time to bring it up.

Yeah, it was probably the latter one.

Still, it seemed that Aziraphale wanted to get back into the usual normal routine like they had always done so when he was asked out to lunch, Crowley went. Neither had brought up the events of last night, both being a bit too embarrassed and to scared to actually do so.

However, now simply walking side by side, Crowley got the strange urge to reach over and grab Aziraphale's hand. The angel had been rambling on about something but Crowley really hadn't been listening.

It wasn't until that they had nearly reached the pond that they usually ended up standing by that Crowley found the courage to reach out and intertwine his fingers with Aziraphale's. Even though both kept walking, it was more like their legs had switched to auto pilot as the angel immediately fell silent.

Both stopped in front of the duck pond, neither one had tried talking still. However, a small squeeze suddenly came from Aziraphale which reassured Crowley who had begun to loosen his grip. He now help on tighter, really holding the angel's hand now.

The demon still wouldn't look at him though as he said, "I honestly wasn't sure if you'd even acknowledge what happened."

"To be perfectly honest I would prefer to completely forget last night," replied Aziraphale. Suddenly, fear gripped Crowley as he waited for some stupid speech about him being a demon and Aziraphale being an angel so it would never work. Nevertheless, he was pleasantly surprised when he said, "I would like it if we did it right instead."

"And what's right exactly?" asked Crowley who was curious about the angel's answer. Crowley had slept with a few here and there but he was pretty sure that Aziraphale hadn't until last night. Still, who knows? The angel wasn't as two dimensional as Crowley had thought he might be all those years ago.

"Well for starters I would prefer it if we weren't completely drunk," Aziraphale replied causing a laugh to escape the demon's throat.

"Yes, I think I'd like that."

Finally, Aziraphale moved, Crowley still was motionless except for his eyes that slightly shifted over to Aziraphale. The angel looked down at their still intertwined hands and a small smile came upon his face. "I never would've taken you for the romantic type Crowley."

A deep blush began to seep into Crowley's cheeks as he quickly looked away even though their fingers kept interlocked. He could've left it at that but being the childish person he could be sometimes; he wasn't going to leave it uneven. "Yeah? Well I didn't take you as the dirty type Aziraphale."

Now it was the angel's turn to practically turn crimson as he looked like he wanted to disappear into thin air at that moment. Crowley couldn't help but laugh at this and suddenly, without thinking, leaned over and kissed the angel.

Aziraphale seemed just as surprised at this but eventually said, "You know, I could get use to this."

"Get use to it? That's no fun though," Crowley countered, his sudden tricky side coming forward. "It would be much more fun if this was more full of surprises."

"What? So you're going to be the dark stranger that pops into my room when it's most convenient?"

"Dark stranger? Oo I like that," Crowley replied, leaning forward causing Aziraphale to lean back with a slightly shocked look on his face.

However, he quickly decided that two could play at this game and quickly leaned forward as he said, "I'd let you be my dark stranger any day." He stopped though, a slightly shocked look coming over his face as he said, "I honestly have no idea where that came from. You know Crowley; you really are a bad influence for me."

"And you're an absolutely horrid influence on me Aziraphale," replied Crowley as he leaned and suddenly captured the angel's lips.

He could've easily stayed like that forever but Aziraphale eventually pulled away saying, "I think we're starting to attract attention. Being lip locked for about a minute and a half isn't exactly normal."

"I just discovered an advantage for not having to breath," Crowley said causing Aziraphale to chuckle. "So, my place or yours?"

"Well we always go to my place . . ."

"Let's do the unpredictable then."

And as Crowley pulled Aziraphale along, still holding hands, Aziraphale couldn't help but smile at all the ideas that had just begun to run through his head.


End file.
